Immortal
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: AU Henry is shot and Jo watches him die.


Henry's POV

I didn't know what Adam was thinking, but there was no way I was going to let him go anywhere near Jo. "You stay away from her." I said and he laughed. I took a step and he pointed the gun at me—I stop, not because I'm afraid he'll shot me, but because if I die, I'll end up in the bay and it'll be easier for him to get his hands on Jo; I will not let that happen.

"Morgan!" I hear Jo call, why does always have to find me. Follow me and be in the same places I am—and it's always during the worst of times. "Morgan!" She calls again and Adam pulls the trigger again, a bullet goes into the ceiling—what the hell was he doing?

"I won't kill her, but I will kill your relationship with Detective Martinez." He said—what was that supposed to mean? Then I saw her and Adam looked at her and then back at me with this devilish smile. He then shot me in the chest—damn, I seem to never get used to be shot and I have been shot many times—I have lost count of how many.

"HENRY!" Jo says as she then starts firing at Adam—as if it would do anything. I realize she gets him after hearing the thump—he feel to the ground and I looked over and watch as Adam grins and then dies.

I feel Jo's hands on me arms as she moves my head to look at her. "Henry, listen to me—"She says to me.

"Jo—you need to—leave." I struggle to say.

"You're going to be fine." Jo says as she reaches for her phone, I slowly reach up and take it from her. "Henry, what are you doing?" I smile at her. "I'm going to call for help." She says—that would only complicate things.

"No."

"No?" Jo asks.

"Yes."

"Why?" Jo ask, I guess could show her.

"I need you to—" I struggle as I am getting closer to death.

"What?" Jo asks. "What is it, Henry?"

"I need you to go to the Bay."

"Why?"

"Go." I said and I took one final breath.

Jo's POV

I watched him die right in front of me. No, I could have saved him. Why did I let him stop me from calling for help—he could have been saved. I thought about what he said.

He wanted me to go to the bay.

Why did he want me to go to the bay? Why did he want me to go to the place that multiple times we found him in swimming in the nude? I took my phone and looked at it—I had to call it in, but then when I looked back, the body was gone.

What? How could the body be gone?

I thought about what he said—why did he want me to go to the Bay? Was there something there about the case? I got in my car and started to drive there as fast as I could and looked around, but found nothing.

Oh god, Henry's dead. I looked down at the water and thought about the times Henry was picked up for swimming in there naked, I laughed a little as a tear escaped my eye.

Then I heard a splash and looked up to see a man; Henry.

No, it can't be.

"This is why I told you to come here." Henry said.

"You were dead."

"I was." Henry said. "But not anymore. At least until someone kills me again."

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Jo, I'm immortal." Henry said as he got closer to where I am. Wait, did he say he's immortal. "I've wanted to tell you for so long."

"You're insane." That couldn't be possible.

"You watched me die and here I am, standing right in front of you." Henry said, that was true. This is impossible, but I guess it has to be true. I got a blanket from car and gave it to him. He covered himself up and then I could look again.

"So you believe me?" Henry asked.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice." I said and then I hugged him, this was going to get some getting used to but on the other hand, I was happy that he wasn't dead. At least there was something I didn't have to worry about now.

"I must have ask you to keep this a secret." Henry said. I figured that much. I nodded.

* * *

 **So I wrote this a while back, and I decided to post it. I am not happy that they cancelled** _ **Forever**_ **and I am still waiting to hear news that maybe Season 2 can happen but on Netflix or some other station. I mean, that cliffhanger—I want to see Henry tell Jo about his secret, like I have been waiting all season for that.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


End file.
